Stanley Helps Out
'Stanley Helps Out '''is the fifteenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Poor Norman broke down again and had to go to the Dieselworks for repairs. That meant the Fat Controller had to find another engine to act as a "pilot". So, he borrowed a silver tank engine from the Lavender Line in East Sussex to help temporarily. But he acted as station pilot so well that the Fat Controller purchased him to become part of his railway. This story will tell you all about him. Love, The Author. Plot Norman the Bulleid Diesel works hard every day at Tidmouth shunting trucks and coaches for the engines on the Main Line. He also keeps the Yard tidy. It is a quite tiring job, but Norman doesn't mind. One day, Norman was shunting the Express coaches. It was the last train. But as he brought his coaches to the platform, there was splutter and a cough from his generator and suddenly he stopped bellowing smoke from his generator. His Driver examined him carefully. "No more work for you," he said gravely. "What's going on?" asked Gordon. "Sorry Gordon. I've broken down." "Again!? Stupid workmen." The coaches were just outside the station, so Norman was uncoupled and Gordon brought them to the platform. Then, Paxton arrived with his stone trucks. "Hullo Norman! Nice to see you!" he called cheerfully, but was surprised to see his friend looking glum. "What's the matter?" "I've broken down," Norman sighed. "Oh, I'll help you to the Dieselworks then. Just after I leave my slate trucks at the Harbour." He returned quickly. The Fat Controller and Robert Means, manager of the Dieselworks were waiting when Paxton rolled in with Norman. "We've got to fix him again!" exclaimed Dart. "Oh, great," sighed Den. "Settle down!" called Robert. "We'll have him inspected right away!" "For the meantime, I think I'll have Percy do the shunting," said the Fat Controller. "You call me when you have a report." "Yes, Sir." The Fat Controller hurried away. The Ffarquhar Branch Line engines were just going to sleep when the Fat Controller arrived in Winston. "Stop Winston!" He finally parked. "Percy, I need you to do me a huge favour. Norman has broken down. So, I need you to be station pilot at Tidmouth whilst I get another engine." "Um, what about my work on the branch line?" asked Percy. "Not to worry. I've ajusted the schedule, so all your jobs are taken care of." "OK then, Sir!" "That's a good engine." "Good night," called Winston. "Sir, uh, my brakes!" "Right of course!" (The Fat Controller releases the brakes) (Winston flys backwards!) After Percy had finished his journey with the Mail Train, he puffed to Tidmouth. When he arrived, he saw Henry shunting his vans for the Flying Kipper. "Shunting vans! Shunting vans!" moaned Henry. "Don't worry, Henry. I'll do it for you!" Henry jumped. "Ah! Didn't see you there!" "Sorry, Henry. Anyways, the Fat Controller's brought in me to help whilst Norman's being repaired!" "Hurray!" cheered Henry, sarcastically. "Very funny," replied Percy, sarcastically. "James will be pleased as well." "Ha ha! We all will." Percy shunted the vans for the Flying Kipper. The fish was loaded and soon Henry was off into the cold, sunrise. After that, Percy worked hard all day shunting trucks and coaches. He was exhausted by the end of the day! "James?" "Yes?" "Am I on my dome or on my wheels?" Percy asked, cheekly. "What way am I?" replied James. That night, the Fat Controller arrived with some news for the engines. "I have good news and bad news," he began. "Bad news is, that Norman's repairs will take some time. The good news is that I've borrowed an engine from the Lavender Line to work as station pilot until Norman is repaired. He will arrive in two days. Percy, you will show him around that day, then, you can return to Thomas' branch line." "Yes Sir!" replied Percy. Two days later, the engine arrived. He was silver, shiny and he looked very strong. He bore the number 5459 on his cab. "My my my!" exclaimed Henry. "He does look strong," whispered Percy. Then, he came over to the new engine. "Hullo! I'm Percy!" "I'm Stanley, built by Kitson and Company in 1932." "Well, welcome to Sodor. Let's get started shall we!" They soon set to work. Stanley quickly got the hang of it. "Come on, get in line you stupid trucks." Stanley shunted them into a siding and stopped suddenly! The silly trucks bumped into each other. "Ha ha!" Stanley could handle much heavier loads than Percy. Percy and the other engines were impressed. "I don't know who the Fat Controller's kidding borrowing this engine," said Gordon. "It'd be useful to have two pilot engines," added James. Stanley was very kind with the coaches and he loved to have fun with the trucks. "How smooth he is," purred the coaches. "That's the way my dears," Stanley said as he brought them to the platform. "Oh, he's too kind," sighed the coaches. That night, the engines enjoyed talking to Stanley. They had tons of questions! "Where were you built?" "Where did you work?" "Where were you preserved?" Stanley anwsered them all, with a smile. It seemed like ages, but finally Norman was repaired and he returned to Tidmouth. The engines were glad Norman was back, but sad to see Stanley leave. "Don't worry," replied Stanley, cheerfully. "I know you'll manage splendidly. I have enjoyed my time here." "Not so fast," said a familar voice. "Stanley, your work was exceptional. You're just the kind of engine I need." "Here, Sir!?" asked Stanley, excidetly. "I liked your work as a pilot engine, but I want to offer you work on the Norramby Branch Line. I need one more engine, just so Toby and Diesel can get to their regular work permanently." "Well, I'd love to stay on Sodor, so, yes please, Sir!" Stanley is now a Really Useful Engine on the Norramby Branch Line. He can do goods just as well as passengers. Arthur and Billy gave him a warm welcome and are happy to have him as part of the branch. And Stanley is very happy indeed. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Stanley *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Robert Means *Toby (''non-speaking role) *Arthur (non-speaking role) *Billy (non-speaking role) *Thomas (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Diesel (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Ballahoo Trivia *Stanley was originally intended to stay at Tidmouth to work as a "pilot" engine with Norman, but this was soon replaced by having him work at the Norramby Branch Line instead. *This episode was originally titled "Stanley and Norman". Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes